Last Words
by wendy.campos.988
Summary: Las ultimas palabras de Meg antes de morir...


**_Last words_**

Hércules miro como el ciclope cayó desde lo alto de ese barranco, al oír el colapso en pocos segundos pensó gloriosamente "lo hice" " sin fuerza pude destruir al ciclope", a lo lejos Meg lo observo suspirando aliviada, de pronto el sonido de la ruptura del mármol de una columna se hizo notar, miro hacia arriba y se horrorizo, una columna iba a caer sobre su héroe, una escena horrible paso por su mente y su cuerpo reacciono antes que ella, "Hércules cuidado" Meg grito mientras aventó el cuerpo del héroe, mas la columna colapso en el cuerpo de ella, sintió como su cuerpo choco gravemente con el suelo, poca sangre salía de las pequeñas heridas de su espalda, sintió como sus vertebras se rompían una tras una chocando con sus órganos internos, y el dolor más intenso que se pudiese imaginar, pero el dolor de a traición era aun más fuerte que eso. Hércules al oír la columna chocar con el suelo trato de divisar a Meg sana y salva, pero al ver esa escena sintió su corazón romperse y el vacio lo ahogo y sintió su sangre caer hacia los pies "Meg, Noooooo" el grito con todo el aire de sus pulmones seguido de sus músculos que reaccionaron en una micra de segundo, tomo la columna en sus manos y trato de levantarla con todas sus fuerzas, sintió como sus músculos comenzaron a tensionarse por el masivo peso de la columna hasta que sintió un calor saliendo de su centro, su fuerza estaba volviendo a su cuerpo, Meg sintió de pronto el peso de la columna subir por ella, hasta que cuando al fin se dio la vuelta, miro a su amor levantando la columna "¿Que pasa?" Hércules pregunto extrañado del suceso " El hechizo se rompió... el... me... prometio que... no me haria daño" Meg dijo con dificultad sintiendo el solor en su cuerpo " Meg... -hercules disjo sosteniendola en sus. Brazos casi abrazándola, delicadamente la sostuvo, Meg en cambio sonrió levemente- no tenias que... por... porque no..." "la gente hace locuras... -Meg interrumpió- por amor" termino la frase conteniendo el dolor en sus palabras, Hércules sonrió y se atonto al oír, el también la amaba pero no sabía si ella correspondía a su amistad " Oh... Meg... Meg... Yah..." "Siem...pre eres... tan elocuente" dijo Meg esa frase con dificultad tratando de calmar el nerviosismo Hércules al ver lo que ella hizo dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa "no... no queda mucho tiempo... aun...aun puedes detener a Hades" Meg susurro con dificultad y rapidez "Yo cuidare de ella hijo" fil dijo acercando una roca para que Meg se recargase " Te pondrás bien Meg, es una promesa" dijo Hércules con decisión mientras ella le sonreía, pero la realidad era otra, sentía como dentro de ella la sangre se le acababa, sus órganos destrozados por el golpe, pero tuvo el valor de sacar una sonrisa a su héroe en señal de buena suerte antes de que se dirigiese al monte Olimpo.

"Tienes que ser fuerte mujer" dijo fil al ver que de los hermosos ojos purpura de Meg salían lagrimas y sollozos de su garganta, Meg solo tuvo pocas fuerzas para decir la verdad que sentía por Hérc " fil, gracias, no se... que... Hérc..." "tranquila muchacha todo paso ya" " pero aun le pertenezco a Hades,-dijo con dolor- apesar de todo.. el salió un poco victorioso...-un dolor horrible de su abdomen se presento, haciendo que Meg gimiese con dolor-al menos... pude ver... victoria" " no pequeña-dijo el sátiro sosteniendo su mano- vas a vivir, Hércules lo acaba de prometer" "Fil - Meg dijo con dolor en su rostro y lleno de lagrimas en sus ojos- yo sé, pero... hades... el... -trago saliva- se que...moriré" "No Meg, resiste, si el chico viese..." "No le importo fil-dijo derramando lagrimas- el me odia, me detesta y... lo merezco" " el te ama. Meg, el mismo me lo dijo..." "Antes de lo sucedido fil... pero sé que me odia" una luz en el cielo se dejo ver en ese momento y el dolor de Meg se intensifico, cerró los ojos llorando porque sentía que su tiempo ya terminaría en poco, fil al notar su expresión tomo su mano y comenzó a acariciarla, Meg suspiro de una forma en la que sus esperanzas se terminaban, "f...fil,-meg dijo con dificultad- si... hercules... dile que Siempre lo ame... y que no... olvide... que... que... -empezo a faltarle el aire- siem... pre... mi.. Cora... corazon... sera suyo" mientras elle sentía esto su hilo de vida estuvo apunto de cortarse "se que viene... lo oigo... tengo que... ver su rostro... una ultima... vez..." no pido aguantar, su alma se separop de su cuerpo, fil descendio la mano sin vida de Meg a su abdomen, y en ese momento una voz se le unio "¿Meg?"-la voz de Hércules dijo con dolor y preocupación, el sátiro solo volteo y vio la cabeza en expresión negativa, Hércules se acerco con la mirada perdida y se inclino "¡Meg No!" Dijo sosteniendo el cuerpo de su amada, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al notar que la vida de ella se acabo, mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba esperaba que esta despertase y le correspondiera en una palabra, algo, pero no fue así, el cuerpo sin vida de Meg, el sentía culpabilidad, jamás le dijo que la amaba, es mas en la rechazo por culpa de hades, acerco su rostro a sus pechos y acaricio su cabello, esperaba oír sus latidos , pero nada, decenio el cuerpo de Meg al suelo y lloro en silencio, inclinado, con miedo y el corazón roto," dijo que te amaba y que su corazón era tuyo" fil dijo mirando como su alumno lloraba "ay muchacho,-dijo derramando lagrimas- Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar..." El rostro de Hércules cambio bruscamente y su odio se dejo notar "si las hay" dijo con furia en su corazón….

**Espero que les haya gustado he estado batallando un poquito en la trama del siguiente capítulo ****_de The Slave of Hades_**** pero espero terminarlo en esta temporada… Saludos J**


End file.
